


The Cage

by Lambcow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Lucifer's Mark, Season 11, The Cage, The Darkness - Freeform, damn those winchesters, season 10, season 10 finale, spoilers for seasons 10 and up, the mark is gone, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambcow/pseuds/Lambcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark is gone, but not just from Dean's arm. <br/>Lucifer's mark is gone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cage

It was just another day in the Cage for Lucifer. Just him and Michael and Adam, three peas in a pod. Well, as close as they can be between arguments. Well, come to think of it, Adam never really says too much of anything, mostly just he and Michael fight a lot.  
At least they weren’t fighting today. And what day was that? Hell if Lucifer could remember. No pun intended. Just another day. Currently, he and Michael and Adam all sat around the metal table in the metal chairs that furnished the Cage. Really, it was weak stylistically, but Michael and he found it funny (this week) so they left it that way. And it was really funny because it pissed Adam off and made him whiny.  
“Let’s play Monopoly,” Lucifer decided, absently scratching at the Mark that had sat on his right forearm for as long as time is and can be recalled.  
“I’m the shoe!” Michael called out, drawn out of his thoughts, probably despairing about being stuck in his brothers cage again.  
“Mike, you’re always the shoe, and last time you said I could have a turn,” Adam complained, leaning his arms on the table toward the angel in question.  
“Well, too bad, I guess. I called it. That’s how these human customs go, isn’t it?” Michael rebuked and Adam just rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.”   
And just like that, Lucifer and Michael used their powers to conjure the Monopoly game pieces. The one thing that Lucifer liked best- as if like could strictly be used when referring to the Cage- about having his brother there with him was they had more power; before, sure Lucifer could conjure things and stuff, but the wards and protections on the Cage made it so draining for one archangel to do alone that nearly every time he conjured something alone he’d fall asleep, blackout for several hours.  
But with Michael and the combined powers of two archangels, really summoning stuff just made them tired. More human, as it were. Not as ageless and still and poised.   
At first when Michael had arrived he been horrible at the whole human level powers and stuff, but, eh, the three of them had now been there approximately 600 years(Sam ditched out after about a hundred). And, yeah, at first having to actually work with someone else to get the things he wanted was… awful beyond description for Lucifer… well, he’d gotten used to it. Really, spending some quality time with Michael actually helped him feel like a changed person. Okay, okay, maybe that was a lie, a joke really, but, at least he was learning to work with others.  
When Michael and Lucifer weren’t too busy fighting all the time, they taught Adam stuff. Six hundred years is a long time, after all. And Adam was the only non-angel among them. He didn’t know anything about anything. The brothers probably wouldn’t have cared and just carried on as they were, but Adam was a persistent and relentless questioner. And thus he never stopped asking everything over and over and over again…  
Finally Lucifer was done with it and he started to tell him stuff. Wrong and lies as they were, Michael butt in. And thus began the “Teach Adam How the World Works 101: From Puny Vessel to Universal Expert in Just Centuries!”   
And then they came to a point where Adam probably knew more about heaven than most angels from there knew (if only by second hand knowledge). But Michael knew about everything, and Lucifer had conjured a computer when they were invented, and though he couldn’t actually alter any pages or make any accounts because of some weird spell that surveillances the Cage, the Cage-fi worked great and boy did Lucifer know every cultural reference in the world? And so Adam was educated in that aspect as well (and so was Michael).  
And it had been 600 years that they’d been dealing with each other, and really, they didn’t fight so much anymore. None of them. Not the way they used to. And in the past few years, Adam had really started to come out of his shell.  
And now, there was a near constant case of boredom. Sure there was alway new tv to watch, new (and old) books to read… but that can’t hold a person- let alone an archangel’s- attention for long.  
They were all just coping. Today their mechanism seemed to be bored games. There was probably a joke in there somewhere to start such a thing, but it’s not really relevant.  
Lucifer was winning in Monopoly at this point, and, for once, Michael and Adam actually seemed to be into the game. Relations between the trio had really improved in the last few months, which was surprising but not really unwanted (But really, who knew the devil could be so good at a domestic lifestyle?).   
And then something weird happened. Michael started laughing at Lucifer’s playful banter with Adam, who was actually smiling. Things were looking up. If they were going to be stuck together for all eternity and till the end of the universe, Lucifer sure wanted to get along with them all. Well, for now. It was a fun game at the very least to mess with their heads…  
But then there was a loud sound, similar to thunder but much louder and slightly more… power filled. There was a ringing in the air after the sound passed and then, through the ceiling of the cage came a giant, red energy blast. It hit Lucifer hard on his right arm as it sat on the table. And it burned. It brought Lucifer to the ground, collapsing out of his chair to the cold cement flooring.   
Lucifer watched his arm and the lighting in horror, vaguely aware that Michael and Adam were beside him, freaking out, trying to figure out what was going on as well.  
“What do we do Michael, what is it? What’s happening to him?” Adam asked desperately. Whatever could do that to an archangel was enough to scare the wits out of Adam…  
“I don’t know…” Michael replied quietly, stress on his voice.  
But just moments later it was over. The light went back out the ceiling and that was it, wasn’t it? But it wasn’t. No, it wasn’t over at all.  
“Michael..” It came out broken and afraid.   
“What is it, Lucifer? What’s happened?” Michael asked, propping his estranged brother up.  
Lucifer didn’t reply, just stared at his arm where the Mark, up until that point (since the very beginning) had sat.   
It was gone.   
Michael’s eyes widened in horror as he comprehended the situation. Horror struck, he backed away and fell to the ground, head in his hands, muttering under his breath in enochian.  
Lucifer was in shock. He blinked several times at a loss for what this meant. What would happen now that the Mark was gone? The Darkness would be unleashed, wouldn’t it? But… His mind was foggy, clouded. Nothing seemed to make any sense. “It’s gone? Michael… it’s… it’s… what… how could it be gone?” Lucifer sputtered quietly in a confused daze.  
Michael didn’t reply, he was rocking his head in his hands muttering prayers in enochian. Adam watched on standing in the middle of the room, horrified. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” He said loudly, louder than was needed. The residual fear and hysteria coming off of the angels was starting to really freak Adam out. The results weren’t really what Adam was hoping for, and it scared him further.  
Lucifer started laughing; hysterically so. “The Darkness, Adam! It’s the Darkness! The Mark is gone, little Addy! Someone’s really fucked up this time, because the Mark is gone! Michael,” Lucifer said the name suddenly harsh. “Mikey, who the fuck coulda done this? Who is so dumb that they could release the fucking Darkness upon the whole world?! Maybe it’s been a while, but…” He was laughing again, swinging from angry to hysterical all over again. Adam cowered back, retreating until his back was pressed hard against the wall. “But surely someone else remembers!” Lucifer got to his feet wobbly, leaning against the wall. “But then again, maybe they don’t! Nobody left cares that legends are more than just stories!” Pause for insane laughter. “The best part about all this, Addy, is this is probably all your brothers’ fault. They always cause a lot of shit. Winchesters; fucking up the world since 1983. WELL FUCK YOU TOO, SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER!” Lucifer cried out savagely.  
After a minute his desperate eyes fell on his brother. “Michael, what do we do now?”   
Michael didn’t look up, just continued rocking back and forth. Lucifer had a lost expression, devoid of anything but emptiness… he felt like a void. There was no hope any more. There weren’t enough angels left to battle this. Not enough good left in the world to combat the force that was the Darkness. Lucifer felt the rage and desperation build up inside of him before he finally let out a feral rant; a warning to the demons and humans and angels, anyone who could and would listen. The Darkness was here, and they were all dead.  
“NOOO!!! YOU IDIOTS! THE DARKNESS, THE DARKNESS IS OUT! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE, BUT YOU’RE ALL SCREWED! THE DARKNESS WILL KILL US ALL! NOBODY SURVIVES THIS! ” He screamed it out and then he and Michael both let out tortured sounds, crying out for the stupidity of Winchesters. For the survival of the universe… but they were all truly well and dead now. It was only a matter of time.  
This very well may be the end.  
Especially if the only Archangels left couldn’t even do anything to help.


End file.
